Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, artificial intelligence, knowledge processing, and computer-implemented rule-based reasoning having specific pattern matching or control techniques. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relates to analyzing smart data using an automated response system.
In some instances, a support system for an enterprise organization may receive user feedback about the enterprise organization. The user feedback may describe a vast range of issues, and the system may solve each issue differently. As the enterprise organization grows more complex, the amount of user feedback, including the amount of issues and solutions associated with the user feedback, may increase exponentially. Therefore, the system may have difficulty identifying connections between user feedback information as the amount of user feedback increases. Further, the system may have difficulty leveraging the user feedback information to identify new and different solutions for the vast range of issues.